North Korea (Kim Jong-un)
North Korea led by Kim Jong-un is a custom civilization by kingchris20. This mod requires Gods and Kings. It changes Korea (Sejong) to South Korea. Overview North Korea After Korea was divided by the UN, the two Korean powers both tried to control the whole peninsula under their respective governments. This led to escalating border conflicts on the 38th parallel and attempts to negotiate elections for the whole of Korea. These attempts ended when the military of North Korea invaded the South on June 25, 1950, leading to a full-scale civil war. With endorsement from the United Nations, countries allied with the United States intervened on behalf of South Korea. After rapid advances in a South Korean counterattack, North-allied Chinese forces intervened on behalf of North Korea, shifting the balance of the war. Fighting ended on July 27, 1953, with an armistice that approximately restored the original boundaries between North and South Korea. More than one million civilians and soldiers were killed in the war. Kim Jong-un Kim Jong-un went to school in Switzerland near Bern. He attended the private English-language "International School" in Gumligen near Bern under the name "Chol-pak" from 1993 until 1998. He was described as a good student who got along well with his classmates and was a basketball fan. From 1998 until 2000, he attended public school in Koniz under the name "Pak-un". He was described as a well-integrated and ambitious student who liked to play basketball. His classmates described him as a shy child who was awkward with girls, indifferent to political issues, but distinguished himself in sports and had a fascination with the American National Basketball Association and Michael Jordan. Kim Jong-un had a picture taken with Kobe Byrant and Toni Kukoc at an unknown location. From 2002 until 2007, Kim Jong-un attend Kim II-sung University; which is the leading officer-training school in Pyongyang. On December 17, 2011, Kim Jong-un's father died, leaving him as the Supreme Leader of North Korea. On March 7, 2013, Kim Jong-un threatened the United States with a "pre-emptive nuclear attack", and issued a detailed threat to "wipe out" Baengnyeong Island. Dawn of Man Young leader of North Korea, you have been called to duty with the passing of your father Kim Jong-il. Nuclear testing and defying UN Sanctions has become the cornerstone of your young leadership. Can you survive as you walk the thin line between powerful leadership and erratic, threatening leadership that turns the entire world against you. Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: I was perfectly happy until you came along. Introduction: You will likely serve no purpose to North Korea... Introduction: I don't believe I care to meet you... Defeat: North Korea has been destroyed - I weep for future generations! Defeat: Inconceivable! I, Kim Jong-un - Supreme Leader of North Korea - I have been defeated by the likes of YOU?! Defeat: There must be some mistake, North Korea cannot be defeated?! Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits * kingchris20: Author Category:All Civilizations Category:Kingchris20 Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Korea